Cries in the dark
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Touru escolhe uma música para cantar para a mãe... [Prêmio Guaxinim 2005 Melhor Songfic]


_Nota da Autora: _Este é meu terceiro trabalho para Fruits Basket, novamente um drama.

Não consegui encontrar o original desta música com os caracteres em chinês, e como há alguns trechos que não consegui fazer uma tradução decente de quatro versos, resolvi tirar a tradução e deixar somente a letra "romajinzada". ;; Há também uma incerteza quanto ao intérprete desta canção. Muitos dizem que é Sakamoto Maaya (_Platina, Yubiwa, Kiseki no Umi _etc...), mas eu não tenho certeza porque nunca encontrei a faixa na lista de álbuns dela. Quando fui procurar a letra, encontrei no nome de uma _outra _cantora... E aí eu fiquei confusa.

Mesmo assim, é fácil encontrar esta música na net se resumir a busca com o nome da Sakamoto Maaya e do nome da música. Tudo leva a crer que é dela mesmo, hehe.

Bem, espero que gostem. Se o considerarem digno de um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo! Meu próximo trabalho para Fruits Basket é novamente sobre Momiji, como em "A canção de Momiji". Quê? Ainda não leu? Leia depois, cara!

Gostei do resultado deste aqui também. Tudo indica que farei mais alguns trabalhos para Furuba!

(_Nota em 07 de maio_: por causa de mais uma "norma" do nosso _amado _efe efe ponto net, tive que retirar a parte da música que não era cantada por Touru. Gomen nasai pelo problema. O fic não-censurado está postado em outro site – ver profile)

**Cries in the dark**

One-shot

**Música: **_"Cries in the dark", _de Sakamoto Maaya (?)

O sol já estava alto quando Honda Touru despertou, indicando que ela estava atrasada para a escola. A garota arregalou os olhos ao ver a hora, caindo da cama e soltando uma exclamação de dor ao massagear o topo da cabeça.

Olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que a casa estava em silêncio, concluindo que a mãe já saíra para trabalhar, deixando a filha sozinha.

Touru deu um suspiro. Passara boa parte da noite estudando para um teste muito importante. A mãe a deixara dormir tão tarde por causa disso, certamente...

– Ah, esqueci de dizer pra ela voltar bem... – ela falou ao lembrar-se repentinamente, olhando para fora pela janela do quarto.

Começou a arrumar-se. Primeiro tomou um banho no lavatório, depois secou o corpo. Vestiu as roupas íntimas e o uniforme de colegial, deixando para arrumar o cabelo por último.

Teria uma apresentação naquele dia, e Touru foi cotada para cantar. Não era bem uma apresentação... Só um ensaio para saber se ela seria escolhida para cantar no festival cultural. Escolhera uma música e começou a cantarolar enquanto penteava o cabelo, arrumando o laço atrás da cabeça e deslizando os dedos por entre as mechas.

– _Futatsume no kotoba wa kaze, yukute wo oshiete, Kami-sama no ude no naka... tsubasa wo aoru no..._

Depois de arrumar o cabelo, tomou o desjejum e saiu. Além do teste, teria que dar o máximo de si na apresentação.

o-o-o

Depois de um teste que ela considerou como razoável, Touru e duas amigas, Uo-chan Arisa e Hanajima Saki, foram direto para o auditório. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, até que Touru foi chamada para cantar.

– Vai lá, Touru! – Uo-chan falou para a amiga.

– Obrigada, Uo-chan, Hana-chan. – Touru respondeu nervosa, começando a se afastar das duas.

– Touru? – Hanajima a parou ao chamá-la.

– Sim, Hana-chan? – ela a olhou com curiosidade.

A amiga a olhou durante um tempo. Segundos que pareceram durar mais que os milésimos constantes. Olhos nos olhos, como se quisessem ler o pensamento uma da outra.

– Não... Nada... – Saki finalmente falou.

Touru sorriu para a amiga e correu para subir ao palco, forçando um sorriso para disfarçar a vergonha que sentia. Tanta gente olhando para ela, será que conseguiria?

– Você ia dizer alguma coisa pra ela naquela hora, Hanajima? – Arisa perguntou à amiga quando ficaram sozinhas.

A garota de cabelos negros olhava para o palco quando resolveu responder com a voz suave, escutando a doce melodia que Touru iniciara:

– Nada... Não era nada... _Importante... _

– _Tokete itta kanashii koto wo, kazoeru you ni, Kin'iro no ringo ga, mata hitotsu ochiru..._

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Touru cantava, com as feições calmas e sem muita vergonha de estar ali, com a voz passando suavemente pela garganta.

– _Mita koto mo nai fuukei, soko ga kaeru basho, tatta hitotsu no inochi ni..._

E Hanajima baixou a vista, permitindo-se dar um meio sorriso triste e preocupado, voltando a erguer a cabeça quando começaram a bater palmas.

– No que estava pensando, Hanajima? – Arisa perguntou ao lado dela.

– Algo que me ocorreu agora há pouco... – ela respondeu depois de alguns segundos, como se pensasse se valia a pena responder.

– Você perdeu uma coisa _ótima. _– Arisa tinha um sorriso largo e brincalhão, piscando um olho ao falar – Sabe o _Príncipe? – _apontou discretamente a um ponto ao lado dela, no meio da multidão de estudantes que conversavam com Touru quando ela desceu do palco e tentou voltar para junto da amiga.

Saki desviou o olhar dela e olhou para o tal _príncipe, _um garoto que observava a Touru com um meio sorriso discreto de admiração por ela.

– Touru conquistou os ouvidos do garoto! – Arisa vibrou.

– Que bom, não é, Arisa? – a outra falou docemente, virando o rosto para ela no momento em que Touru voltou para perto delas.

– E então? – ela perguntou – Fui bem?

– Claro! – Arisa ergueu um punho fechado para motivá-la – Chamou até a atenção do Souma-kun.

– Hein? – Touru olhou para trás e viu o garoto, que olhava agora distraidamente um ponto do palco, mas não a pessoa que subira para cantar.

– Se Souma-kun gostou, então todo mundo gostou. – a loura continuou.

– Ah... – Touru baixou o rosto corado, mas deu um largo sorriso – Eu cantei pensando na minha mãe. É pra ela.

– Que bom, Touru... – Hanajima falou – Ela vai adorar ouvir...

Depois de quase meia hora de outras apresentações, as três saíram para voltar à classe na companhia de outros colegas. Quando passaram pelo pátio do enorme portão de entrada, escutaram o som de sirenes de uma ambulância que passava em alta velocidade por ali perto, não exatamente em frente ao colégio.

Hanajima parou e ficou olhando para o lado de fora, sendo deixada para trás.

– Algum problema, Hana-chan? – Touru perguntou ao perceber o atraso da amiga.

A garota "despertou" e balançou a cabeça num discreto "não", dando um sorriso ao voltar a andar ao lado delas.

De longe, um rapaz observava calmamente Honda Touru sorridente conversando com as amigas. Souma Yuki admirava a capacidade dela de sorrir e, se fosse uma pessoa normal, gostaria muito de ser _amigo _dela...

Mas estava quase na hora da aula, não? Precisava apressar o passo e chegar o quanto antes, principalmente se escutasse uns gritinhos histéricos de certas garotas que sempre corriam atrás dele...

o-o-o

A aula estava chata, cansativa, desinteressante... Mesmo assim Yuki continuou olhando o quadro, apoiando o rosto com uma das mãos para manter a cabeça erguida. Já esquecera da admiração por _Honda-san _e do ensaio no qual as meninas da classe dele participaram, preocupando apenas com problemas _familiares. _

Entretanto, depois de alguns minutos, ele lembrar-se-ia da menina quando um outro professor interrompeu a aula ao deslizar a porta bruscamente para o lado:

– Honda, Honda Touru-san! – ele falou, e imediatamente ela levantou-se.

A garota correu até a porta, que estava com um lado deslizado, permitindo assim que muitos dos colegas a vissem arregalar os olhos ao escutar o recado do professor e sair correndo.

Yuki viu, depois, as suas colegas que sempre andavam com ela, a _Yankee_ e a _Psycho_ correrem atrás dela.

"_Talvez algum parente dela esteja doente ou algo assim..."_

o-o-o

No mesmo dia, num quarto de hospital, uma figura feminina estava curvada sobre o corpo de uma mulher. Não havia ninguém no quarto, mas se alguém quisesse entrar, escutaria uma melodia sussurrada entre os lençóis que cobriam a pessoa na cama e os soluços que a menina dava a cada palavra pronunciada.

_-... Mittsume no kotoba wa... hmm... Mimi wo sumashitara..._

Touru parou um momento para respirar e sentir o corpo tremer, a cabeça apoiada sobre o corpo da mãe, que morrera minutos antes. As lágrimas não tinham parado, porém, e ela tinha dificuldades para encontrar voz e continuar.

_-Anata no furueru ude wo... _

Respirou profundamente e terminou:

– _Sotto toki...ha... __na...tsu..._

Touru deu um longo suspiro cansado e sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto vermelho, enquanto olhava os dedos da mão direita da mãe enrolados aos dela.

E perguntou-se se ela tinha gostado de ouvir...


End file.
